


Writings

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet inspired by the thought brought up by “50 ways to please your lover” challenge thing – writing on your lover’s body. ^_^V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writings

**Author's Note:**

> April 29, 2003

“Eto… Minamino-kun, what’s that on your neck?”

 

Kurama blinked owlishly at the girl who was doing her best to be polite, but her curiosity was getting the best of her and she was peering at the collar of his polo shirt.

 

“It looks like writing…”

 

The redhead laughed and waved her off, a bit desperately. “It’s nothing. Um… I’ll see you later.” Making a quick exit Kurama hurried into the nearest bathroom and hurried to the mirror. Pulling down the collar of his shirt a little more and twisting a bit he could spot the end of phrase sketched roughly in Hiragana with pen. _Uh-oh…_

 

“Minamino-kun?” Kurama spun around, doing his best to look innocent. The upperclassman eyed him before laughing. “Next time tell your girlfriend to write lower. There’s some teachers who will embarrass you in front of the entire class.” With a grin the young man was gone, leaving Kurama with a face the color of his hair.

 

~ * ~ * ~

 

“So… how was it at the university today?”

 

The pen tickled Kurama’s back, but in a good way. He wrinkled his nose at the question, however. “Uh, just make sure I can cover whatever you write with clothing, alright?” A chuckle was what he received in reply as the pen swirled in random designs near his hip.

 

“Right, right.”

 

“I’m serious, Touya!”

 

“Hmm… that’s no fun.” The pen immediately was lifted and flung across the room. Kurama rolled over to meet Touya’s gaze. The magician pouted slightly and finally said, “How can I work with limits on my artistic ability?”

 

“Now I didn’t mean-“

 

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it!” Touya turned his back, crossing his arms in a determined way while he fought to keep his expression serious. “I’m no longer inspired by you, I’m afraid I’ll have to move on.” 

 

He stood up to go, only to stop with a started gasp when Kurama’s arms fell around his hips and fingers curled possessively above his groin.

 

“Is that so? Let me ‘inspire’ you, love.”

 

Touya let out a mouse like squeak before being pulled back onto the bed.

 


End file.
